The field of the invention relates to compositions, kits, and methods for treating cancer in a subject. In particular, the compositions, kits, and methods relate to treating cancer in a subject having a solid tumor via inducing an immune response against the tumor.
In situ immunization is based on the concept that it is possible to break immune tolerance by inducing tumor cell death in situ in a manner that provides antigen-presenting cells such as dendritic cells (DCs) with a wide selection of tumor antigens that can then be presented to the immune system and result in a therapeutic anticancer immune response. Here, we describe an approach for in situ immunization. The described approach typically includes a step of inducing immunogenic tumor cell death via intratumoral injection with a chemotherapeutic drug formulated in biodegradable particles. The described approach further may include enhancing antigen presentation and T cell activation by administering a T-cell stimulatory agent, and/or sustaining T cell responses by administering an immune checkpoint inhibitor. The described approach provides new therapeutic methods for treating cancers characterized by solid tumors.